


Sugar baby

by PeneVenenoso



Category: Happy Hogan - Fandom, Loki Odison - Fandom, Pepper Popps, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Sugar Daddy - Fandom, Sugar baby - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneVenenoso/pseuds/PeneVenenoso
Summary: Un shot basado en una foto que vi en el grupo Stony Shippers





	Sugar baby

Steve y Tony se conocieron hace 3 años.

Steve era un simple chico de Brooklyn que vendía sus cuadros en una banca del Central Park. No ganaba mucho, pero al menos ayudaría a su mejor amigo a pagar la renta del apartamento y tener un plato de comida caliente. Aunque a veces solo tu puedes hacer una sola comida al día. En cambio, Tony era un genio, millonario, filántropo, playboy que podría tener todo lo que quisiera con solo pedirlo.

Y así fue como tuvo a Steve.

Una mañana soleada de junio, Tony acompañó a su asistente y mejor amiga a correr por el Central Park. Ni siquiera habíamos corrido medio kilómetro cuando Tony tuvo que parar para tomar aire.

—Si me da un infarto y muero será tu culpa - dijo el genio llevándose una mano al pecho de forma dramática.

Virginia Potts solo rodó los ojos. La pareja ni siquiera teníamos una sola vuelta al lugar porque Tony no paraba de quejarse. Al final Pepper se rindió y accedió a llevar a Tony a desayunar. Pepper perdió el camino más largo para salir del Central Park, así su jefe y mejor amigo hicieron algo de ejercicio que buena falta le hizo. Con curiosidad la pareja cambió a un pequeño grupo de personas admirador de los cuadros apoyados sobre una banca y suelo.

—¡Oh Tony, hijo bellísimos! ¿Verdad? —Exclamó la rubia fascinada.

—Si, bellísimos.

Pero en realidad, Tony no hablaba de los cuadros sino del rubio de ropa anticuada sentado en el suelo con la mirada fija en su cuaderno de dibujo. Tenían el ceño fruncido y el carboncillo en sus largos dedos tocaba con delicadeza el papel. Durante un segundo Tony se imaginó ser tocado por esos dedos en cierta parte de su anatomía que comenzó a despertar. Se quedará sin aliento cuando unos hermosos ojos azules se conectan con los suyos. Una descarga eléctrica le grabó el cuerpo y estuvo seguro que al rubio frente a él también le pasó lo mismo porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono escarlata que al pelinegro le pareció encantador. El rubio apartó la mirada, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tony lo quería para él.

—Ay, pimienta. Creo que me enamore.

Pimienta negó. Tony siempre dijo lo mismo con los hombres que conocían y terminaron rompiéndole el corazón. Pero Steve fue diferente. Como siempre que Tony se encaprichaba con alguien, Pepper busco información sobre el chico de los cuadros. Su dirección, que hizo aparte de vender sus cuadros en Central Park, amistades, ex parejas, etc.

El pelinegro le pidió una cita al rubio y luego una semana de "cortejarlo". Aunque Steve se negó al principio no se pudo resistir a los ojos de cachorro abandonado que tuvo que recurrir el genio para que accediera.

Una cena a la luz de las velas en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Nueva York y un salvaje encuentro en la limusina del Tony, ocurrió una maravillosa aventura.

Como toda relación, Steve y Tony tuvieron peleas. Las más recurrentes eran sobre los carísimos regalos que el heredero de Howard Stark le daba al rubio. Steve no quería a Tony por su dinero, sino por el hombre maravilloso que era.

No la quiero, Tony: Steve cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho para evitar tomar la tarjeta de crédito que Tony le regalaba.

—Lo siento, pero ya es tuya. Así que úsala para comprarte ropa. Odio verte con esas camisas a cuadros.

Steve miró su camisa.

—Dijiste que te gustaban.

-Si. Me gustan Pero cuando están en el suelo después de quitártelas.

A regañadientes, Steve aceptó la tarjeta. Tony le depositaba variables escandalosas cantidades de dinero. Eso es Steve no le gustaba. Sentía que Tony le pagaba como si fuera una prostituta y Bucky no dejaba de grabar cada vez que llamaba el "azúcar bebé de Stark". El no necesitaba tanto dinero. Si bueno, ahora Bucky y él no estaban tan agobiados con pagar sus deudas, y si, se compró una nueva motocicleta porque la anterior había muerto. Pero aún le quedaba dinero. El cual no sabía qué hacer con ello.

\------------

Una mañana de octubre, Happy Hogan y su esposa Pepper entran en un lujoso salón de belleza con documentos en mano. La dueña del lugar saluda a Pepper con un cariñoso abrazo y los guio hasta donde se encuentra Tony con otro de sus mejores amigos. Tony y Loki Laufeyson recibieron una carísima manicura cuando Happy y Peper los interrumpieron.

—Pepper, cariño, espero sea importante. Van a ponerme mi mascarilla favorita y quiero disfrutarla sin interrupciones.

Pepper rodo los ojos, le extendió los documentos que, esa misma mañana, recibió. Tony señalo sus manos ocupadas. Loki bufo.

—Además de tener pésimo sentido de la moda es tonta.

—Al menos yo no gasto innecesariamente el dinero de mi marido —respondió molesta Pepper

—Niña, con el sueldo de tu esposo apenas tienes para comprar unos zapatos de segunda mano.

Pepper se abalanzo hizo el frente con intención de golpear al excéntrico mejor amigo de Tony, pero su esposo la detuvo sujetando del brazo. Loki sonrió como si hubiéramos hecho una travesura.

¿Dejar de pelear? Sus peleas me quitan 10 años de vida –suspiro Tony—. Muy bien, Pepper, dime que era eso tan urgente que no podía esperar y os interrumpió mi día de belleza.

Pepper abrió la carpeta, le mostro la primera hoja. Tony reconoció al instante el logo del banco. Miro a Pimiento arqueando una ceja.

¿Vas a regañarme por comprar esa casa en Atenas? Ya tengo suficiente con los regaños que me dio Steve al saber cuánto costo. Además, ni siquiera la han visto.

No es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablar. Aunque me molesta que hicieras la compra sin informarme primero, molesta la rubia—. Es sobre lo que Steve hace con él dinero que le das.

Tony frunció el ceño.

No me interesa lo que sea que haga con él. Se lo di porque lo necesita más que yo, aunque él no me lo pidiera. Puede gastarlo en lo que sea que quiera. Si se compró un auto, bien por él. Tendrán que llevarme a pasear como lo hizo con su moto.

—Y casi mueres por un descuido.

—Detalles, detalles.

Pimiento gruño. Estaba frustrada por que Tony no se tomara enserio nada. Ni siquiera cuando se tiene del trabajo. En ocasiones tuve que recurrir a Steve para que esté obligado a Tony a prestar atención a las empresas que requieren más atención, asistir a juntas y eventos sociales.

Notando la frustración en su esposa, Feliz se aclaró la garganta, se acercó a su jefe y amigo.

—Tony, por primera vez quiero que prestes atención a lo que Pepper quiere hablar contigo. Sabemos bien que no te interesa lo que pase con tu fortuna, pero esto es importante.

Tony frunció los labios y asintió.

—Bien, dime que pasa.

Pepper suspiro.

—El banco me notifico que Steve a estado retirando el dinero que le depositas semanalmente. Al principio no le tome importancia porque creí que lo usaba para comprar cosas. Pero Harold me ha dicho que Steve no suele ir mucho de compras. Así que decidimos investigar —una sonrisa adorno los labios de la rubia mientras sacaba otros papeles de la carpeta, esta vez Tony los tomo cuando se los entrego—. Resulta que Rogers dona la mayor parte del dinero a la beneficencia.

—Además de ayudar a su amigo James a pagar las deudas de su familia, liquidar el préstamo que su amiga Natalia Romanova pidió para abrir su escuela de ballet. Steve ha dado un buen uso a tu dinero, Tony —dijo Happy.

Tony leí incrédulo los documentos. Si, sabía que Steve era un buen tipo, un tanto ingenuo en algunos casos. Pero nunca pensó que haría tal cosa. Antes creyó haber encontrado al hombre de sus sueños en Stephen Strange, pero ahora se daba cuenta cuan desesperado estaba por ser amado. Steve era el hombre correcto para él.

—Ay, Pepper, quiero casarme con Steve. Loki, organiza la boda ya.

Tanto Pepper como Loki pusieron los ojos en blanco. Tony no cambiaba. Al menos eso creían ellos.

Esa misma noche, Steve cruzaba las puertas metálicas del elevador del lujoso penthouse donde vivía Tony en el último piso de la torre Stark. El lugar era diez veces más grande que el apartamento que compartía con Bucky y estaba iluminado por pequeñas velas rojas esparcidas en diferentes partes del lugar, la voz de Elvin Bishop cantando Fooled around and fell in love lo acompaño mientras se dirigía en busca de Tony.

Lo encontró en la sala, recostado sobre uno de los sofás de piel vestido solo con una bata y una copa de vino en su mano derecha. Steve frunció el ceño.

—Buenas noches, Steve. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?

—¿Por qué crees que hice algo?

El rubio arqueo una ceja.

—En todo este tiempo de conocerte, sé que cuando haces algo que me hará enojar me llevas a cenar o alguna fiesta. Así que dime —el rubio acorto la distancia que lo separaba de su pareja, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho— ¿qué hiciste ahora?

Los labios de Tony se fruncieron en un tierno mohín que Steve quiso borrar a besos. Eso lo haría más tarde.

—Fue Pepper la culpable. Yo vivía muy bien en la ignorancia.

—¿Qué hizo Virginia?

—Contarme tu secreto.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio. ¿Cómo demonios pudo saberlo Virginia tan rápido? Apenas habían pasado 45 minutos desde que salió de la joyería con el pequeño estuche aterciopelado guardado en su chaqueta de piel. Trago, nervioso.

—Tony¬…

Tony negó. El corazón de Steve se detuvo un segundo. ¿Lo estaba rechazando? ¿Le disgustaba la idea de que le pidiera matrimonio? Derrotado tomo asiento al lado de Tony, este envolvió a Steve en un tierno abrazo y oculto su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

—No digas nada, cariño. Todo está bien.

—No, Tony. Se suponía que era una sorpresa.

Tony lo miro sorprendido.

—¿Ibas a decirme?

—¡Claro que iba hacerlo!

—Puedo fingir sorpresa si quieres —dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

Steve negó.

—No tiene caso ya —soltó un largo suspiro—. De nada sirvieron las horas que paseo ensayando con Nat y Bucky. Aunque ellos se burlaron por mi discurso.

—¿Tenías un discurso?

—¡Por supuesto! Para mí era muy importante confesarte mis sentimientos. Explicarte cada uno de ellos antes de pedirte matrimonio, pero Virginia ya te dijo lo del anillo y ya no será una sorpresa. Creo que por primera vez odio a…

Steve no pudo terminar de hablar, Tony se abalanzó sobre él apoderándose de sus labios. Lo sujeto por los muslos y fue ahí cuando se percató que Tony no llevaba nada debajo de la bata. Gimió.

—Tony, no.

—Tony, sí.

Y como siempre, Tony tuvo la última palabra y Steve no tenía de otra más que complacerlo como a ambos les gustaba. La ropa del rubio y la bata del genio terminaron esparcidas por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación. No había necesidad de añadir palabras, sus cuerpos expresaban cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Tal vez más tarde una costosa argolla de oro terminaría alojándose en el dedo anular del Tony y Steve Sabría de lo que hablaba su futuro esposo. Ambos reirían, harían un brindis y volverían a la cama. Pero ahora solo necesita dejarse llevar por su amor de la manera que más les gustaba.


End file.
